Lobo
Lobo is an anti-hero/anti-villain from DC comics who has clashed with superheroes such as Superman but has also occassionally allied with them - he is a bounty-hunter who employs ultra-violent methods to deal with his many enemies (being a parody of violent antiheroes found in fiction). Lobo has the appearance of a musclebound albino male with a biker outfit and great strength as well as virtually immortality - he also has access to advanced weaponry and a hover-bike, later appeared as a reluctant ally of sorts to the Man Of Steel when the two became prisoners of an alien being. Lobo is famous for being the Czarian who killed all the other Czarnians as the result of a high school science project. He basically "fragged" his own planet. DC Animated Universe Lobo was notable as an antagonist in Superman: The Animated Series. Lobo was responsible for killing every other member of his race. He wiped out all life on his entire home planet, Czarnia, later claiming it was his "high school science project" (he gave himself an 'A'), leaving him as the last Czarnian. Since then, Lobo has been a mercenary throughout the galaxy, taking on any quarry so long as he gets paid. He generally refers to himself as "The Main Man". Because of this, he's made a lot of enemies and extremely few, if any, allies. Not long after Superman made himself known on Earth, Lobo was hired to bring in the universe's last Kryptonian so that the intergalactic Preserver could keep him in safety. Although Lobo was eventually defeated on Earth, Superman pursued the mercenary into space and fell into a trap. Before Lobo could collect, however, he was himself captured by the Preserver by virtue. But Preserver didn't want that Lobo would start to rebel, so he made for him the cell, which is related to his theme, including Alien Robot Girls, who were working as girlfriends. Anyway, Lobo didn't like it and he tried to escape. And when Superman escaped, he was asking Superman to free him. But Superman declined to do that, because Lobo is offender. Then Lobo told him that if Superman will not free him, he will destroy the Earth (and then come after Superman as revenge) once he escapes on his own. Fearing Lobo would be able to break out of his cage one day, Superman felt compelled to free him because he refused to let Lobo destroy the Earth. Together, he and Superman broke free while also dealing with some old enemies who had a vendetta against him. In the end, Superman took the animals off the ship to his new Fortress of Solitude, while Lobo was able to claim a bounty from Emperor Spooj. Later on, he crashed in on Queen Maxima, who had been previously trying to make Superman her husband. The presence of Lobo seemed to arouse her interest, although nothing apparently ever came of it. He later appeared in Justice League series. When Superman was disintegrated and 'killed' by Toyman (his matter was actually sent to the future), Lobo gate crashed into the Watchtower and declared himself the new replacement League member. This action was hotly refuted by the other Leaguers and a fight ensued. After being subdued by the other superheroes, Lobo relented and said he'd join the league, as long as he was in charge. Before things could heat up again, the Leaguers received a report of increased violence in Metropolis due to Superman's absence. The Leaguers decided to let Lobo come along, due to the number of thugs running around coupled by the fact that they didn't want to leave him alone in the Watchtower while they dealt with the crisis. During the ensuing battle, Lobo reveled in rampant destruction and defeated Kalibak by piling cars on him until he said 'uncle'. The other Leaguers disapproved and forced him to relent. Once Superman showed up, Lobo was fired despite his enthusiasm that "the whole team was together again, all eight of us". Lobo angrily told them to never bother asking for his help, because he wouldn't give it, and rode away. ''Lobo Webseries'' In the 2000 short-lived R-rated web series, Lobo is actually considered the main protagonist as he faces criminals. Compared to his appearance in the DCAU, he is uncensored and very raunchy. The humor has deep similarities to South Park and the Deadpool movie. Lobo Is A Four Letter Word At Dooley-7, Lobo made a bet with an escaped con named Sunny Jim to see who can fuck a human waitress named Darlene first. Bustin' Out Of Oblivion Lobo For President When Pigs Fly Later, Lobo arrived at Fat Whutzat's music/repair shop and noticed that his bike was taken because Lobo didn't pay his bills. ''Injustice: Gods Among Us'' Lobo appears as one of the playable DLC characters in the video game; Injustice: Gods Among Us. Originally he appeared in Doomsday's ending, but Lobo eventually became the first DLC character. Trivia Lobo is very similar to Alex, the anti-hero protagonist of the book A Clockwork Orange (and the movie based on it). Both share a lot of details: * Both are bad and violent as ever, and for the sake of it; * Both have a great passion for a musical genre in particular (Lobo for heavy metal, Alex for classical music) that, listen, stimulates their aggressiveness and their desire to do violence; * Their favorite pastimes consist of acts of violence, sex, attend local particularly (Al's Diner for Lobo, the Korova Milk Bar for Alex) and listen to their favorite music; * Both they come with a huge ego; * Both speak in slang full of puns, and particular expressions (language Lobo does not have a particular name, while Alex is called Nadsat); * Both alternate criminal activity to employment (Lobo works as a paid assassin and bounty hunter, Alex as a student and librarian at the end of the novel); * Both work with minions with which relations will end abruptly (Lobo with penguins space, which drives away because you get tired of having them at his feet and then kills, Alex with his Droogs, which attacks physically for their attempted rebellion and from whom he is betrayed and handed over to the police); * Both enjoy a particular type of animal (Lobo dolphins space, Alex - but only in the film - his pet snake Basil); * Both kill an elderly woman and acidic (Lobo her former elementary school teacher Mrs. Tribb, Alex and the old rich lady mistress of cats). * Both have a weapon to fight and kill who prefer to use more often than others (Lobo his meat hook, Alex a barber's razor - the film instead a walking stick with a knife hidden in the handle). Powers and abilities He has vast physical strength on par with Superman and Etrigan the Demon. Lobo also has limitless stamina and near-invulnerability as well as advanced regenerative abilities, which makes him nearly immortal. He usually gets around with his vehicle and is an expert in tracking his target. He uses a chain with a gutting hook as his main weapon. Quotes from Lobo Webseries *"Don't mind if I do." *"Sunny! You fragging two-bit thriftier! Any buttwipe would cheat bets with knockout gas!" *"I got your class right here." *"My BIKE! Fragging bastitch!" *"You're letting yourself in for a world of hurt, Jimbo." *"You trashed the Main Man's... Spazz... FRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAG!" *"Now you've done it, Sunny Jim. You're dead meat!" *"First, he cheats on the bet. Then, he trashes my Spazz. Huh. I'll save this much for ol' Sunny Jim. He's got balls. Can't wait to see what they look like in his ears." *"I'm taking her off your hands, Sunny Boy." *"Thanks, Clyde. I think you cleaned away most of my plaque." *"Drag the Main Man on a wild geek chase to the Interstellar Managers Planet. By the time I'm done with Sunny Jim, he'll be in so many pieces, he'll be painted red all over the galaxy." *"Alas, poor clyde." *"Enough sightseeing. Better find Darlene." *"Feetal's giz! This place sucks!" *"Frag off!" *"You been-counting geekwad!" *"Then again, this place has its perks. Okay, boys, come and get it." *"I've got your fragging stock options right here!" *"Feetal's giz! I ain't been this stoked since I fragged my own planet!" *"Lobo's my name, and jailbreaking's my game!" *"Yo, One Lung! The SPONGE!" *"Holy fragaroli! Major Snake! My favorite rocker. So, where's Slaz? We gotta go." *"What do you mean, "we", buttwipe?" *"Nothing's coming between me and my Cubans! Slaz, I'm busting your ass outta there! Like it or not!" *"It just ain't my fragging day!" *"Grab your boyfriend, razorface. Let's move!" *"My ride is just outside." *"Step it up, you bastitches!" *"Feetal's giz! You slugs need to hit the gym!" *"You're really a chunk in my stool, Snake." *"About time you made yourself useful." *"What the frag!? We're up too many. Shhhit!" *"Quijaa, Slaz. Grow a pair." *"Hey, bastitch! Where's the Cubans!?" *"Aw, frag." *"Hey, what about my Cubans?!" *"Eat lead, you scrotal sacks!" *"Not enough executive experience, my opponent says. A vote for Lobo and FRAG THIS! This is CRAP!!! Let's cut the bullshit in this fucking place. You jackasses and assholes don't give a shit about issues. Stop it, fucking bastitches! Kiss my hairy, infested ass! All you jackoffs want is a guy who looks fucking good on tv! FUCK this! The end you've been waiting for!" *"You said my bike would be ready today, Whutzat!" *"My bike!" *"Fragging bastitch!" *"Last time, Clyde, WHERE'S MY BIKE!?!" *"If I frag you, I'd never find it." *"Look it. There's twenty thousand creds on this bastitch's head. That'll pay for the bike, some new gear, and three nights with the Nutcracker Sisters." *"What the frag am I supposed to do with Space Penguins?" *"Shut up!" *"Just shut the frag up and show me how to land this thing!" *"Come on, Stump. I need the heat to nail this asshole. I'll make enough off this score to pay off every bastitch I owe!" *"Huh? That ain't no Porkan." *"That's some tapeworm. Yo, Snake Bitch! I'm looking for a guy from Porkas-8. Name's Mudboy." *"Yeah, right. I'm a skip tracer and this tracking gizmo says you're the skip." *"My Johnson with herpes." (Describing what the Snake looks like to Lobo.) *"GONE!? What the frag are you talking about?" *"You ate THIS guy?!" *"You owe me ten thousand credits, you bastitch!" *"But he ain't dead yet!" *"One way or another, you're gonna cough up the money you cost me!" *"Yo, Lizard Lips! Have I got a deal for you. You like salty penguins? Here you go." *"How old did you girls say you were?" Gallery Lobo_YJ.jpg|Lobo in Young Justice 4575421-lobo-9-e4fea.jpg |Lobo in the Prime Earth continuity Lobo vs. The Mask Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Immortals Category:Protagonists Category:Barbarian Category:TV Show Villains Category:Aliens Category:Sadists Category:Thugs Category:Mercenaries Category:Arrogant Category:One-Man Army Category:Honorable Category:Crossover Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Perverts Category:Misogynists Category:Justice League Villains Category:On & Off Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Lego Villains Category:Nameless Category:Pimps Category:Humanoid Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Comic Relief Category:Parody/Homage Category:Comedy Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Successful Category:Charismatic Category:Rivals Category:Nemesis Category:Homicidal Category:Serial Killers Category:Defilers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Criminals Category:Protective Category:Amoral Category:Internet Villains Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Anti-Villain Category:Male Category:Tragic Category:Injustice Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Gamblers Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:Flash Villains Category:Aquaman villains Category:Wonder Woman Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Pure Evil Category:Self-Aware